


Ring

by ReadingBennie



Series: Ben and Maggie [8]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Benedict Cumberbatch Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBennie/pseuds/ReadingBennie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after their reconciliation, Ben gives Maggie the ring he bought for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooo!
> 
> Looooook! Another fic in my AU-Benedict series. 
> 
> I'm rather proud for getting this one done in a day. 
> 
> Look for another one soon! 
> 
> (I would like to thank my best friend for showing me this ring; it's the perfect ring: https://www.etsy.com/listing/193808038/bridgette-14kt-rose-gold-oval-fb?ref=listing-11)

**_*THUNK*_ **

The sound of something or someone hitting something hard was what woke me. The bed was so warm, so comfortable, that I couldn’t bear the thought of getting out to see what happened.

“Ouch! Sonofabitch. Where is it?”

“You okay there, Ben?” I poked my head out from under the covers to find Ben kneeling on the floor, rubbing his head. “What are you doing, other than waking me up far too early for a day I get to have off?”

“I was looking for my jeans from last night, when I smacked my head on your nightstand.” Ben folded his arms on the mattress and leaned in to give me a kiss. “I thought they’d ended up under your side of the bed.”

“Ben, your jeans are downstairs.”

“Oh. Really?”

“Yes. I would know, I took them off you last night.” After our reconciliation, things had quickly heated up, prompting our move from the living room to the bedroom.

“Ah. Yes.” Ben blushed. I snaked a hand out from the warmth and fluffed his fringe. “I’ll be right back.”

He shot up and all but ran out of the room. None too gracefully, I heard him thump down the stairs.

“AHA!” Ben charged back up the stairs. “Maggie! Maggie, close your eyes!”

I let out a chuckle, sitting up and tucking the blankets under my arms, covering my nakedness.

“Are your eyes closed?” Ben peeked into the room.

“Yes,” I closed my eyes and buried my face in my hands. “They’re closed, you can come in.”

He entered the room and walked over to the bed. I felt the mattress dip as he sat down on my side. Ben grabbed my left hand and I couldn’t keep in the surprised gasp. I knew what would happen next as he slid a cool metal band around my finger. There were tears spilling from my eyes.

“Ok, you can look now,” Ben whispered, placing a kiss to my cheek, and grabbing my right hand away from my face.

The ring was beautiful; a large diamond outlined in smaller stones, the white gold band inlaid with more diamonds. I couldn’t say anything so I simply stared at the gems, twinkling in the light. Ben reached out and cupped my cheek, brushing away more tears and pulling me in for a deep kiss.

“Oh god, Ben, this is just… It’s so beautiful!” I broke from the kiss to look at the ring again.

“I knew when I saw it, that it was meant for you. It shone the brightest in the room, just like the first day I met you.”

I kissed Ben again, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, the covers slipping away. I laid down and pulled him on top of me. Ben braced his hands on either side of my head, pushing himself up slightly to look at me.

“You know, this is a great look for you, might even be my favorite.”

“Oh, what look?” I replied, sliding my hands down Ben’s back, and around to his front, toying with the band of his sleep pants.

“Naked but for my ring on your finger.”

“Cheeky boy.” There was no more talking after that, as my hand slid past his waistband.

 

  


End file.
